Power-Up Weapons
The Power-Up Weapons were introduced in season 4 and consist of the Cyclone Bow, the Quake Shield, the Monsoon Staff, and the Volcano Hammer, as well as Lumia's Staff. According to storybook illustrations, Lumia has had her staff for at least a thousand years, and used it as she was banishing Noctura. The other four power-up weapons were given to the four main elves by their respective guardians. Cyclone Bow The Cyclone Bow is a weapon used by Aira in the fourth season. The main body of the bow is white with a purple, brown and gold hilt coming out either side. The arrows are gold. It presumably possesses wind magic, and may be powered by Cyclo. As seen in the LEGO set Aira and the Song of the Wind Dragon, the instructions to build this bow are in the basement of the Elvendale music school. Volcano Hammer The Volcano Hammer is a weapon used by Azari in the fourth season. It has a golden-brown handle with an orange head. The tips of the head are red, and a fire symbol is present where the head and handle meet. It presumably possesses fire magic, and may be powered by Rowan. Azari can be seen wielding the fire hammer in two LEGO sets, Azari and the Fire Lion Capture and The Elvenstar Tree Bat Attack. Azari calls the Volcano Hammer "Hammie." Quake Shield The Quake Shield is used by Farran in Season 4. The body of the shield is lime green with a gold frame and green leaf details. The earth symbol is also present. It presumably possesses earth magic, and may be powered by Liska. Farran can be seen wielding the earth shield in one LEGO set, "Noctura's Tower and the Earth Fox Rescue." According to Farran, Liska used the Quake Shield to defend against the demons hordes of Zaikuda in the Battle of the Endless Forest. It is unknown if "Zaikuda" is the name of a person or a place, but "Kuda" means "king/lord/master." (Note: Spelling of "Zaikuda" may not be exact.) As seen in The Shadow World Part 1, the shield can be used to create a green forcefield. Monsoon Staff The Monsoon Staff is a weapon used by Naida in the fourth season. The body of the staff is gold with two horns on top and some translucent dark-blue detail. The water symbol is held between the horns. It presumably possesses water magic, and may be powered by Cory. The staff is featured in two LEGO sets, Naida and the Water Turtle Ambush and The Elvenstar Tree Bat Attack. Lumia's Staff Lumia's Staff is gold. The handle is white and gold while ornate translucent-blue detailing extends from the top. It has the power to turn Lumia into a wolf or eagle. This can be seen in the season four teaser trailer, "Into the Shadow World" when Lumia uses the staff to transform. It may also possess light magic. In the season 4 teaser video, Into the Shadow World, Lumia's staff can be seen emitting a beam of light, which activates the portal to the Shadow World. It is unknown whether Lumia herself possesses this power, or if it is the staff which allows for this activation. Lumia's staff appears in two LEGO sets, "Aira and the Song of the Wind Dragon" and "The Elvenstar Tree Bat Attack." Gallery Aira'sBow.PNG|Cyclone Bow Azari04.png|Volcano Hammer Farran'sShield.PNG|Quake Shield Naida'sStaff.PNG|Monsoon Staff Lumia.PNG|Lumia's Staff Category:Weapons